The invention relates to wheeled exercise devices.
There are various wheel resistance devices, known as stationary bicycles, for exercise in which the user sits on the device and operates pedals against a resistance mechanism.
There are also resistance devices which allow the user to walk or run while pushing the device and which use various means to impose load or resistance to increase the effort required to push or pull the device.